Johnny and Dib Meet
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: How did A Nightmare version of Johnny End up in Dib's head?


Johnny And Dib Meet

**Author's Note:** I was watching the Halloween episode of Invader Zim and it made me think. If the Halloween world is in Dib's head why is there a Halloweenie that looks like Nny? What are the chances that one just happens to look like Nny? So, I think that at some point before that episode Dib met Nny.

It was early but already dark out when Johnny C. came to the park and sat down on the stone bench. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of Happy Noodle Boy with a purple background. The long sleeves had thick black and white stripes. His pants, like his sleeves, had thick black and white stripes. Black leather boots came up to his knees and they steel, cloven toes. The slight wind made the two strands of nearly-black blue hair that fell in front of his face go into his eyes, causing him to blink.

Johnny absentmindedly turned a plastic spork over in his hands. He had just gone to the Taco Smell that they had there. It was the first time that he had had tacos in this city and it took him a long time to find the place, but he was glad that he hadn't run into any trouble while there. He really only wanted a taco and not some idiot calling him something or pushing him. On the way out he forgot to throw out the spork and kept it.

He looked up at the dark sky. He could only see a few stars out, the lights made it hard to see stars that were farther away. He had always loved the stars and the moon. They were so cold, emotionless. That was what he was currently trying to accomplish: coldness. He had only been on his vacation for a week.

He had hoped to meet a few actually _nice_ people, but so far everyone here were just idiots. It was odd the technology in this city was more advanced than that of his city. Probably because of that Membrane guy that was on TV. Yet they were just as stupid if not stupider than the people from his city.

Johnny focused on the stars again. They were still there, like tiny rips in a black blanket. Suddenly he saw something wiz by, but it was gone before he could get a good look at it. He tried to recall what day of the week it was, but he couldn't. He hadn't really been keeping track of the day.

_If it's Tuesday that could have been a UFO._

"LOOK LOOK!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?"

Johnny's expression changed from thoughtful to confused. He looked over to the swings and the sandbox to see where the voice had come from. There were still children there despite how dark it was. One child was wearing a trench coat and had black, scythe-shaped hair. He seemed to be pointing at the sky and talking to the other kids.

He couldn't really tell, but to him they seemed annoyed. Suddenly he heard one of the kids yell.

"STUPID!!! YOU'RE WAC-"

Whoever it was seemed to be interrupted by another of the kids.

The kids then ran off to go home. The kid, who had spoken first, in the trench coat, looked at his feet as he slowly walked toward the bench where Johnny sat.

* * *

Dib ran into the park, his scythe-shaped hair and black trench coat blowing in the wind. He had been spying on Zim's house when suddenly his ship came out of the roof. Dib followed it as it flew toward the park and stopped. It was far away, but you could still make out that was an alien spaceship. 

Dib stopped running at the swings and the sandbox. Two kids were on the swings and two were playing in the sandbox. They seemed to not even notice him. Dib jumped up and down and pointed toward the UFO. "LOOK LOOK!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?"

_They have to believe that there are aliens now, even if they still don't think _Zim's_ an alien._

As the kids looked up, the ship zoomed off, but it was there long enough for them to catch a glimpse of it. They turned back to Dib with a questioning look. He could already tell that they wouldn't believe him. "It…was Zim…" He slowly lowered his arm.

A girl with light purple hair got off of the swing. You're crazy Dib. Zim's not an alien, he just has a skin condition." "But Zita, think about it. Have you every heard of anyone else who has green skin? Don't you think there'd be _someone_ else out there who has the same condition?" He was starting to think that maybe it was hopeless. Another girl who was playing in the sandbox stood up and screamed. "STUPID!!! YOU'RE WAC-" "Dib, you're being ridiculous. Aliens don't exist." Dib looked at the boy who had been playing in the sandbox and had just interrupted Sara. Tae, if Dib remembered.

Dib sighed, closed his eyes, and lowered his head in defeat. There was no way they'd believe him. They seemed so oblivious to the fact he was an alien. He had a green dog and they still saw nothing weird about him.

Dib looked up again and saw that they had left. To get away from his weirdness, no doubt. Dib lowered his head again and unconscientiously walked toward the closest bench. He sat down looked down at his feet.

_How am I supposed to save everyone from the aliens if they won't even listen to me? How?_

"Hey…" Dib looked up to see that someone was already sitting on the bench. He had two long strands of hair that seemed to keep falling in front of his face. He looked annoyed, but his expression softened when he saw how miserable Dib looked. "…What's wrong?"

Johnny looked down at the boy and waited for his story. "Well, everyone thinks I'm crazy. They won't even listen to me." Johnny leaned his head to the side. Why would they think you're crazy?" Johnny was crazy, he knew it, but this kid didn't seem crazy to him. He just seemed depressed.

"You're going to think I'm crazy too," Dib mumbled. "A kid in my class is actually an alien, but everyone just thinks he has a skin condition that makes him look green and have no ears." Nny scratched the back of his head, holding the spork in his other hand. "Why wouldn't they think he's an alien? I've never heard of such a skin condition."

Dib's face lit up as he looked up at Nny. "You believe me? You believe in aliens?" Johnny frowned. Did he believe him? He wasn't sure. "Well…I haven't seen him, but…if you're so sure that he's an alien-" Dib stood up on the bench. "This is great, someone finally believes me. Someone doesn't think I'm crazy. Finally, someone else who believes in aliens." He didn't seem to be talking to Johnny anymore; he seemed to be talking to himself.

Suddenly, the smile faded from his face and he sat back down. "Too bad you're the only one. No one else will believe that more aliens are going to come and kill us all." Nny frowned. "People are idiots. They never realize that they're in danger until it's too late. I wouldn't expect them to suddenly realize it now. A lot of people are just too stupid to live." He remembered all of the people who called him names and pushed him around. They were too stupid to realize what they were really doing. They had dug their own graves.

Dib looked up at him as though _he_ were an alien. "How can you say that? You'd want them to be killed? Sure, it's obvious that he's an alien, and it's true that they don't realize it but…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't even sure anymore.

Johnny leaned back and shrugged. "Well, that's what I believe. You should believe in whatever makes sense to you." He remembered telling Squee that once, after ripping that pedophile's brain out.

They were both silent for awhile. Johnny looked up at the stars; he was still holding his spork. Dib looked down at his feet.

"Sometimes…I wonder if I _should_ save them." Johnny wasn't sure if he should say anything. He just gave a slight nod and continued watching the stars.

They were silent again, but for a shorter time. "It's not just the kids that won't believe me." He paused for a moment. "I tried to get NASA Place to believe me, but they wouldn't even look at the screens. They just laughed at me. They thought I was crazy too." Johnny tightened his grip on the spork. He thought at least NASA Place would believe him. _At least._ "Maybe I shouldn't try to save them. Why should I? They're always laughing at me. Maybe they don't deserve to be saved." Dib pushed himself off of the bench and began pacing. "But, no. That's not right. I can't just let the aliens win. I can't let them kill everyone."

Johnny just watched him pace. He could tell he wasn't talking to him anymore. This kid talked to himself…a lot. But then again, Johnny did too. He recalled his talks with Nail Bunny. He didn't talk much anymore.

_Maybe this kid is crazy._

Dib was still talking to himself. "But they're always making fun of me. Always- No! No, I can't let it happen. Maybe they don't believe me now, but when I save the Earth I'll be a hero. They'll be sorry that they thought I was crazy and they'll give me a medal for saving the Earth." He paced for another moment before sitting back down, now with a smile on his face.

Johnny was glad he was happy again. He hated the thought of those idiot kids get to him. This kid didn't deserve it. He was one of the few that were good. Or at least he seemed to be. Nny stood up and started walking away. He was still searching for coldness and he had to get going. "Hey, where are you going?" Johnny turned around to face him. "I have to leave. I'm kind of traveling and I've been here long enough."

Dib looked as though he were losing a friend. "Oh…I never got your name. I'm Dib, by the way." Johnny paused for a moment. "I'm Johnny…but you can call me Nny." He turned around to leave again. "Bye Nny. Thanks for listening." Nny smiled and continued to walk toward where his car was. This kid was deffidently one of those few good people. He tightened his grip on the plastic spork. He had one more place to go before he left.

Dib watched Johnny leave before getting off the bench and walking home. He was glad that someone actually listened to him. _Really_ listened to him. His sister, Gaz never really did, she was always playing with her Gameslave. It was too bad that he probably wouldn't see him again. But at least they had met. Dib wouldn't forget him anytime soon. He starting running toward his house. It was Tuesday and that meant meatloaf for dinner.

* * *

The next day on the news there had apparently been a mass murder at NASA Place. Nearly everyone had been killed, a janitor had somehow survived. The police couldn't figure out who the killer was, even with fingerprints and footprints they couldn't figure it out. The only thing that they knew is that apparently the killer was very good at using a spork as a weapon. Then they announced what they said was the biggest news of the year. Super Super Toast was now being sold in stores. 

**Author's Note:** There it is. Then Halloween came and we all saw Nightmare Nny. Also, about my last story, with Johnny and Squee, I will do a second chapter, but first I have to think of some thing for it.


End file.
